Persona 4 Pokemon Channel
by PhantomCross19
Summary: 6 years after defeating the leaders of Team Rainbow Rocket. During a mission to round up the last of the grunts I got transported to another world with Solgaleo. In that world I saw someone die and I could save her. Now I'm with new friends I will find the person responsible for this crimes and get justice for the victims and the people he hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 The fallen Sun From Another World_

**Before I start the story, I need to tell you people the rules I have for all of my stories and the rules in the Persona 5 Ultra Mementos chapters in my note part. So if you are wondering what is going on, look in the Persona 5 story to find out. I'm not going to write them again.**

_Male Mewtwo P.O.V._

_I had just gotten back from Ultra space and I lost my friend and her Pokemon. The Aether Foundation gave me a tracking bracelet, so I can start to travel to other Pokemon dimensions outside Ultra Space where my friend had fallen into. I had been traveling in the wormholes for days now and my bracelet let then let me out of the wormhole and it hit a shiny Mewtwo. We both hit one another at full speed, losing our psychic power and just as we're falling down to the ground I felt a psychic energy around me. I look around and saw a third Mewtwo holding us up. We both then regained our psychic powers and started to fly on our own again. The third Mewtwo then came up and gave us a surprise looked at us and said to us in a female voice. "Who are you two and why do you two have two of Necrozma Light Ball?"_

"_How do you know about Necrozma Light Ball?" I said to the other Mewtwo. "I am helping Alola first champion Shiro Mangetsu find Necrozma who is trapped in his Light Ball in this world. Now it's your turn." We both were surprised when she said "Shiro Mangetsu." I then said. "I am looking for Kasai Mangetsu and Solgaleo, so I need Necrozma help to track them. Are they here?" I then showed them Kasai. She is 17, white skin, tall, pink hair and wearing her a red hoodie, a t-shirt and pants with a skirt around her groin. The shiny Mewtwo then said in a female voice to the other female Mewtwo. "The same with me, but I'm looking for Mizu Mangetsu and Lunala, so is he right are they here?" She showed us Mizu who was wearing the same clothes as Kasai, but it was all blue and he didn't have a skirt, also he had a blue lab coat, instead of a hoodie and blue colored glasses."I am working with Solgaleo, Lunala, and a Mangetsu, but I don't think Kasai or Mizu Mangetsu are here."_

"_How are you sure?" The shiny Mewtwo said to the other female Mewtwo. "I'll show you." She then showed us Shiro Mangetsu and who he is. I then said to the other Mewtwo's. "Oh, so he is the like Kasai."_

"_And like Mizu, but there's some small difference between the three of them." She said to us. "Yes, but what happens to your Mangetsu's?" The female Mewtwo said looking at us. I was the first to speak. "I lost him after a battle in Ultra Space." The shiny Mewtwo then said. "The same with me."_

"_Can I show me what happen?"_

"_Yes and from their P.O.V's." We both said at the same time and then show the other female Mewtwo the battle in Ultra Space._

_Kasai P.O.V._

_I was not happy right now. Thanks to whatever Team Rainbow Rocket was doing in Ultra Space, I couldn't get ready for the battle tournament at the Battle Royal Dome tomorrow. I do like helping people and Pokemon, but I love to fight in the Battle Royal Dome, espatly when there will be a big tournament is going up. But Aether Foundation had to send me into Ultra Space and finch off the last of Team Rainbow Rocket. I was not alone, I had Solgaleo, Lunala and Mewtwo with me. "Were almost there, Kasai." Mewtow said to me. "Perfice, now let's get this thing done and over with." I said as we found Team Rainbow Rocket Ship. It was a big rectangle spaceship. They didn't see us yet and Mewtwo said. "Do you have a plan?"_

"_Yes you, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma will make an opening in the ship and Lee and I will go in their and get all of their Pokemon out of their."_

"_You want to use Necrozma in the attack?"_

"_With Necrozma outside, they won't think I'm inside until it's too late."_

"_Ok, but I want to hold his Light Ball, just in case you get captured."_

"_I won't get captured, but I do agree with you." I said let Necrozma out and handing Mewtwo Necrozma Light Ball. We then all attacked the ship in full force._

_The Commanders P.O.V._

_I was waiting for the Alola champion, when I saw The Light Trio and The boss Mewtwo coming at us. I smiled when one of my grunts came up to me and said. "Sir they're here."_

"_I can see that, now get the new cannon ready fine the champion and fire it at her."_

"_Yes sir." He then ran off and I started to laugh._

_Kasai P.O.V._

"_Solgaleo can you make me a hole." I said to Solgaleo and he nodded. We got close a Solgaleo fired a fireball at their ship and it made a hole. Solgaleo pasted by the hole and I jumped down into the ship. I we in their junior closet and No one was here. I then grabbed Lee Pokeball and called him out. "Lee it time to fight." Lee appeared and roared. "Ok Lee when I open this door we are going to start punch every member of Team Rainbow Rocket and get their Pokemon out of here, got it?" Lee nodded and we heard some turning the handle. I used hand signals to get Lee into piston. We the members open the door, Lee punched that guy in the face. We then both got out of the room and started punching everyone in the ship. We were collecting the Pokemon and their Pokeballs from the members as we went to every room on the ship. _

_The Commanders P.O.V._

"_Where is she?" I said to one of my grunts. "She in the ship and with her Incineroar, they are knocking everyone out and taking every Pokemon on the ship, even the experiment sir."_

"_Do you know how she got into the ship?"_

"_Yes, Solgaleo made a hold in the ship and she jumped in the hold."_

"_Good, now lock on Solgaleo and get ready to fire the cannon."_

"_But sir we don't if the energy source we got from the other world will work?"_

"_Then make it work or your going into the cannon instead." I said grabbing the grunt that talked back to me. "Yes, sir. Please let me go." I let him go and he ran to his station. I then turn to are speakers on and waited to see Solgaleo and Alola champion Kasai Magetsu._

_Kasai P.O.V._

"_How many Pokemon are on this ship?" I said to the grunt Lee was holding up. "There are no more Pokemon on this ship, you took them all."_

"_Lee put him down." Lee put him down, but didn't let him go. I got close to him and said. "You know who I am right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you know what happens to the guys that makes me mad or lie to me?"_

"_Yes." It took a second, but he got the idea. "You wouldn't?"_

"_Either tell me the truth or face my wrath. You have three seconds." I started counting walking away." One."_

"_Please I'm telling you the truth."_

"_Two." I turn to face him. "Please no."_

"_Three!" I run at him at full speed. "OK! There is Pokemon egg on this ship." I stop right in front of him. "Where is it?"_

"_It's in the room close to the hanger."_

"_See was that so hard?" I then looked at Lee and said. "Lee if you would?" Lee then knocked him out and after I grabbed the bag of Pokeballs, we went to the eggs room. When we got there it was like a hospitality room and the Pokemon egg was in the middle of the room. I grabbed it think it was boobly trapped, but it wasn't. I then left the room are returned Lee to his Pokeball. I the when into the hanger and pull out my sun flute out. I played it and Solgaleo came to me. I then jumped on him and as we started to leave The commander of Team Rainbow Rocket said with the ship speakers few out Ultra Space. "Kasai Magetsu you think you would win this battle?" I said to him holding the bag. "I have all of your Pokemon, so now you have two chose in front of you and your teammates. The easy way, were you surrender and loss or the hard way were you fight and loss later."_

"_Their a three path, I kill you and this battle win." I laughed and said. "With what?"_

"_With this. FIRE!" I then saw a cannon pointing at us. I pointed at it and said to Solgaleo. "The cannon over there Solgaleo." Solgaleo then saw it as it fired at us. Solgaleo fired his own beam at the cannon beam. When both beams hit one another, they both started to turn red, blue, and yellow and it was getting closer. Solgaleo was trying his best, but it was too powerful and then it hit us, but it didn't hurt. Instead it started to open a wormhole under us. "What do you mean it's not work?!" I heard the commander said to one of his grunts over the speaker and his grunt said. "Solgaleo energy and the cannon energy has open a new pontral and will not hurt her." Solgaleo and I tried to move away, but the wormhole gravity field was powerful and pulling us under. The last thing I saw was Mewtwo come over to save us, but it was too late and then something hit me on the back of my head, so I started to black out. _

_Male Mewtwo P.O.V._

_After we finished showing her the battles that Kasai and Miza were in, the normal female Mewtwo said. "I will keep an eye out for them, but I don't think they're here. Why do you think they are here?"_

"_The bracelet pull me out of the wormhole and here I am." I said and the shiny Mewtwo said to the other. "Same."_

"_Then because Solgaleo, Lunala and a Magetsu are here, your braces think their are here."_

"_We will fix them back in the wormhole and let us know if you see if they are here." The shiny Mewtwo said to us. We then both got ready to leave when the normal female Mewtwo said. "Good luck finding your friends and let hope we all meet up again." We then open a wormhole and both went our own ways. It was nice to see others Mewtwo that were connected to other Magetsu and I do hope I find Kasai and Solgaleo._

_Kasai P.O.V. after the battle_

_I finally woke up after Team Rainbow Rocket shot and after I got out of the weird Ultra wormhole. As I got up and looked around for Solgaleo and the other Pokemon, I could barely see. There was fog everywhere. I couldn't see more than a few inches away from my face. I then yelled out loud. "Solgaleo! Solgaleo! Solgaleo! Anyone!" I then heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Solgaleo coming at me. He then tackle me on to ground and started to lick me. I said while I was laughing. "It's good to see you Solgaleo, but can you get off of me please?" Solgaleo then backed away from me and then we heard a woman screaming. I then jumped on Solgaleo and said to him. "Let's go Solgaleo." We then run to the scream and then the fog started to fade away. We then found her. She looked like a reporter and she was wearing a very beautiful scarf. She was also surrounded by some kind of weird shadow things and a person that looked like the woman, but had golden eyes instead of the brown. I then jumped off of Solgaleo and grab Lee Pokeball. "Help me save that laby Lee with __**Thunder Punch**__." Lee came out and we were about to start punching the things holding the woman, but more of those shadow things appeared and got in our way. As we tried to fight them off, but the more the fog disappeared. The more those shadow things appeared and attacked us. Solgaleo was having an easy time fighting the shadow things, but Lee and I were having a hard time fighting back. I then looked at the woman and the woman with golden eyes. The golden looked at me and smiled. She then disappeared and the shadows things stopped attacking the woman. She wasn't moving and those shadow things attacked us. They were piling on Lee and I had to return him to his Pokeball. After Lee was in his Pokeball, those shadow things started to surround me. One of them hit me on the back of my head and I started to faint. The last thing I heard was Solgaleo roar the shadow things off me and lasted thing I saw was Solgaleo standing over me._

_3 P.O.V._

_Solgaleo kept roaring at the shadow, but they keep coming at him and Kasai. Then a colorful bear appeared around the corner and saw Solgaleo roaring the shadows away. The fog then completely disappeared and the area was full of shadows. The shadow then started surrounded and pile on Solgaleo and Kasai again. As they both were covered with shadow. The shadow started to turn red and red beams started to break the shadows hold. The shadow were then blasted away from Solgaleo and Kasai with a red spear that looked like a sun. The shadows and the bear all run away from Solgaleo in fear. As the light from the spear died down, the energy from Solgaleo started to go into Kasai and Solgaleo then turned back into a Cosmog. Cosmog then jumped into Kasai backpack as the fog started to come back and pushed the reporter and Kasai into the ground. In another world a female wearing a high school uniform with the romin numerals for the number three on it. She was leaving school early and the fog was clearing up. She then saw the body of the reporter on antenna. She screamed and people nearby came to her. They all saw the body and some of them called the police. Five minutes later they police, the firefights and an ambulance came and closed of the area. Another five minute later a pair of detectives came. One old and the other one was young. One of the police officers came up to them and said. "Detective Dojima welcome."_

"_What the sit reaped?"_

"_We to the school about this and told them not to let the high schoolers come this way. The victim is Mayumi Yamano. We got her down just a few seconds ago."_

"_Who found the body"_

"_Her sir."The officer pointed at the girl talking to another officer. "Any witness?"_

"_Just one. A high school girl that was found unconscious close to the antenna. No ID, so we don't know who she is."_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_We are getting her into the ambulance over their." He then points to the ambulance holding Kasai. Dojima look over to the young detective and said. "Adachi you stay here and find some information for this case. I'm going with the witness and see if she will wake up and see what see knows."_

"_You got Dojima." Dojima then started to walk to the ambulance and the officer said. "Would you like to see the body Adachi?"_

"_Yes?" He said not so secure. The officer then walked him over to the body under a grey sheet and removed it from the body. Adachi then started to run out of the crime scene about to vomit. As Dojima walked over to the ambulance he saw three high school kids. A boy wearing the uniform and two girls one wearing a red shirt and the other one wearing a green shirt. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He said to boy and the boy said back. "The school let us out early and we were just passing by. What happen here?"_

"_Well… You could say that. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"_

"_...You know this guy?" The girl with the green shirt said to the boy. The boy said point at Dojima. "Yes this is my uncle."_

"_I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with him. But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Dojima said as he started to walk to the ambulance, when Adachi run past them and throw up in the grass. Dojima stomped his foot and yelled. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?"_

"_I-I'm sorry… Nngh." Adachi said still a little sick. Dojima sigh and said. "Go wash your face and go back to gather some information."_

"_Yes sir." Adachi said clean his face. The boy looked at his uncle and said. "Where are you going?"_

"_It's police business, so you don't need to know." Dojima said stepping into the ambulance. He closed the door and they went to the hospital. On they way Dojima said to Kasai. "Just who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 New Town And New Worlds_

_**Before I start this story I would like to say about how I will update them all. The Persona stories will be up date in this order. 3, then 4, then 5 and back to start. And for PokeFalls it will be random, so don't think I have forgotten about it, but I will do it in the gasped between the Persona stories. Now on with the story.**_

_Yu P.O.V._

_I was on my way to my uncle's place in Inaba. My parents are working overseas, so I'm going to live with my uncle and his family for a year. On the train I fell asleep and had a dream of me being in a limo that was blue. There was also a woman with white skin, long white hair, gold eyes and a man in a suit with a very long nose. He looked at me and said. "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" He then laughed. "My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"_

"_My name is Yu Narukami."_

"_Hm… I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor then pull out some tarot cards and said to me. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He then flipped one of the cards and Igor said. "Hm… The Tower in the upright position represent the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Ht then flipped another one of the cards. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation' and ''mystery" ...Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our quests to ensure that does not happen." He put the cards away and pointed to the girl. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."_

"_My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."_

"_We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." Igor said as I started to wake up to this and I was on the train. I finally made it to the Yasoinaba train station, the spot where I should meet my uncle. I was looking around for him and I heard a man said. "Hey! Over here!" I saw a man that looked like a classic detective. His skin was tanned, black hair and brown eyes. And behind him was a little girl with a white and pink dress and had brown hair in pigtails and have the same eyes as the man, but her skin was white. I walked over to him and he gave me a handshake. He then said to me. "Well, you're more handsome in person that in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up."_

"_It's nice to meet you again."_

"_Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know." Dojima then pushed the little girl behind him out and said. "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." Nanako didn't say anything and ran behind Dojima. Dojima laughed and said. "What're you so shy for?" She then punched Dojima leg. He felt that, but he just laughed it off. Dojima then looked at me and said. "Well then… Let's get going. My car's over there." I was going to follow, but a women passed by me said. "...Hey." I turned to face her. She had white skin, black hair, black eyes and was wearing a mix pile of clothes. "You dropped this." It was a piece of paper from my back pocket. "Thank you." I then took a piece of paper from her and she said to me. "Whatever. All I did was pick it up."_

"_You didn't have to, but you did that is why I'm saying thank you." She then walked away and I looked at the paper. It was the address of Dojima place. "What's wrong?" Dojima said to me and I said to him. "Nothing I'm coming." I then put my stuff in the truck of his car and then I got into it. Dojima drive me and Nanako to Inaba, central shopping district. To get the car some gas. Attendant then came up to us and said. "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" Before Dojima talked to the Attendant, he asked Nanako if she could go to the bathroom by herself. She nodded yes and went inside the gas station. I got out of the car and the Attendant said to Dojima "Are you taking a trip?"_

"_No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city." Dojima point at me. "The city, huh…?"_

"_Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."_

"_Right away, sir!" Dojima then left to go smoke and I stayed a watch the car. As the attendant started his job, he said to me. "Are you in high school?"_

"_I am. Why?"_

"_Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?"_

"_No, but to tell you the truth it's nice."_

"_But there's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." He then stopped doing his job and hand me a filer. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." He then gave me his hand and I took it and said. "I'll think about it, thanks."_

"_Oh, I should get back to work." He then went back to doing his job and I saw Nanako came back to the car. I was going to see something, but I sundly feet sick and Nanako said. "...Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, just feeling a little sick. If Dojima comes back tell him I'm waiting in the car and get some sleep."_

"_Ok." I then got into the car and fell asleep. After a while Dojima woke me up and said. "Where here." I then got out and grabbed my things. It was an ok place. After Dojima showed me my room we all had dinner. It was take out sushi. And just before we all started to eat, Dojima said. "All right, let's have a toast." We all toasted and drank are drinks. Dojima then said. "So… Your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid."_

"_I'm used to it by now."_

"_Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."_

"_Thank you for your kindness."_

"_Good. Well, anyway… Let's eat." Before we started to eat, Dojima got a call. "Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?" Dojima answer it and we heard him said. "...Dojima speaking. Yeah? I see… So where is it? All right, I'm on my way." Dojima then hung up his phone and said to us. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"_

"_...Okay." Nanako said with a sad look on her face. Dojima then left us alone, but before he left he said to Nanako. "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?"_

"_I already brought it in!"_

"_...All right. Well, I'm off." And Dojima left us. Nanako didn't say anything, but she looked so sad and just turned on the tv. She turned the channel to the weather report. "-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."_

"_...Let's eat." Nanako said with sadness in her voice. "Are you ok, Nanako?" I said trying to start up a conversation and she did looked sad. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_What does your dad do?"_

"_He… investigate stuff. Like crime scenes."_

"_So he's a detective."_

"_Yeah, my dad's a detective." Before I could say anything back to her, the tv did a juncal and captured our attention. "And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."_

"_...This is boring." Nanako said and I then said. "Ageered, what else is on?" She then turned the channel and stop at a commercial for Junes. "At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our product! Everyday's great at your Junes!" That last line was their juncal and Nanako singed it. "Everyday great at your Junes! ...Aren't you going to eat?" I nodded and I started to eat with Nanako. After we finished dinner and helping Nanako clean up, I got ready for bed. After I fell asleep, I dreamed I of somewhere else, but it had a really thick fog. I looked down at the ground and saw the road was on were all tv's with red screen. As I got up I then saw shadows. I couldn't get a good image of the shadows, but they all looked like monsters. Then a dragon appeared over my head and went ahead. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to follow it. "Do you seek the truth…?" A voice said and then I stopped. I looked around to find who was speaking. I didn't see anything, not even the shadows from earlier. "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…" The voice said and I heard him up ahead. I then found a door and I opened it. Inside I barely saw someone and this someone there and he was the voice I heard earlier. "So.. You are the one pursuing me…"_

"_Yeah I am. Now where am I?"_

"_A place where the truth dies."_

"_That can't be true."_

"_If what you seek is "truth" then search will be even harder… Everyone sees what they want to..." _

"_No they don't!" I yelled at the man and then I heard a roar behind me. I turned around and saw that dragon again. I then saw what I think was his mouth light up. I thought it was going to shoot me, be it fire at the other guy. The guy then made the fog thicker and said laughing. "...Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… I look forward to it..." I started to lose consciousness, but just before I lose it, I looked at that dragon one more time and it gave me a light roar, like it was considered for me. I then woke up from that dream and I felt a little sick. Whatever that dream was, it was not a good dream. I then got ready for school and when I got downstartes, I saw Nanako making breakfast. "Good morning."_

"_Good morning, to you to Nanako. Did you make all of this?"  
_"_Yeah, I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner."_

"_That pretty cool." I then took a bit of toast and Nanako said. "You're starting school today, right?" I nodded as I was crewing my food. "My school's on the way, so… let's go together." I swallow my food and said. "That sounds fine, thank you Nanako." Nanako smiled and after we finished our breakfast, we both then left for school. It was raining, so we had to bring out umbrellas. On the why we made it to a cross road. We stopped on it and Nanako said pointing right. "You keep going straight from here." She then turned to face the left path. "My school's this way. Bye"_

"_Bye, Nanako. I'll see you home." We then both went our own ways. On the way, I saw a student on a bike, crash into a pole. He was fine, but the crash mostly hurt his lower half. I decided to leave him alone and went to Yasogami High School. I do wonder what kind of student life awaits me here…?_

_3 P.O.V._

_In the second year class room all of the kids were talking to one another, but one. The kid who wasn't talking was the same kind Yu saw crash his bike. "Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year…"_

"_Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class."_

"_Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" On the other said of the room a girl in a green jacket and a girl with a red uniform heard them and the one with the green jacket said. "A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yokuke?" She said as she turned to face the kid from the crash. "...Huh? You look dead today."_

"_Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…"_

"_What's with him?" She said to the girl in red. "Who knows?" Then the teacher came into the room with Yu. Awright, shut your trap! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell them your name, kid, and make it quick."_

"_I'm Yu Naru-." Yu couldn't finish because their teacher interapid him and said. "Heathen! You were just ogling that innocent young girl by the window, weren't you?!"_

"_What, no!"_

"_A liar too, that it your name is going down on my rotten little shit list. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Everytime I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..." Morooka keepped go on and on about his time and being really annoying at the same time. Then the girl with the green hackett said stopping Morooka stupid ranting. "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" She points to the desk next to her. "Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seat over there. So hurry up and sit down already!" Yu then walked over to his seat and the girl with the green jacket said to Yu. "He's the worst, huh?"_

"_I got that after he called me a heathen for just say hello."_

"_Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year." Yu sighed and said. "This is going to be a long year." Morooka then started to teach class._

_Yu P.O.V._

"_That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Mr. Morooka said. If that wasn't his normal leacturs, then I was wrong. This school year will feel like a 50 year's in one. As everyone got up from there seat, when announcement came over the school intercom. "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave school until further notice." Mr. Morooka then said to us. "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."_

"_He's seriously getting on my nerves…" A girl next to me said to her friend, but before her friend could talk back to her. We all heard police sirens outside. Some of the kids went to the window and I heard them say to one another. "Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Freaking fog…"_

"_Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."_

"_Hey, did you hear? I hear that the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."_

"_Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district."_

"_Actually, I heard that…" I didn't hear the last part, but I did hear one of them say. "Are you serious!?" He then ran to the girl with the red uniform, she also had black hair. black eyes, and white skin. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"_

"_I can't discuss such things." Yukiko said look uncomfortable talking to the guy. "Y-Yeah, I guess not." He then ran back to the window. Yukiko then the girl with the green jacket, brown hair, brown eyes and white skin started _

_to talk to her. "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?"_

"_There's no telling."_

"_I shoulda left before the announcement came on… By the way, did you try what I told you the other day?" Yukiko had no what she was talking about. "You know… That thing about rainy nights…"_

"_Oh… No, not yet. Sorry."_

"_Ahhh, that's okay. It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"" Then the announcement came back on. "Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…" As the announcement repeat it self. I heard people talk about the announcement and as they started to run out of class. "Incident!?"_

"_What, something actually happened?"_

"_C'mon, let's go take a look!" I then started to gather my things, when Yukiko and the girl she was talking too. Came up to me and the girl with the green jacket said. "Hey, are you going home by yourself?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why don't you come with us?"_

"_Ok, but first some introductions. I'm Yu Narukami."_

"_Oh, I forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you!" She said pointing at herself and then she pointed to Yukiko. "This is Yukiko Amagi."_

"_Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden.."_

"_C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I Just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." We started to leave the classroom, but the kid I saw crash earlier. Came up to us, with a DVD case in his hands. "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" I looked over at Chie and saw she was confused as we were. "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" He then handed her the DVD case and started to run out of the classroom. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" She then ran up to him and kicked his him hard. She then opened the case and screamed. "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked… My "Trial of the Dragon"...!"_

"_I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…" He said falling down to the ground in pain. Yukiko then said with pity in her eyes. "A-Are you all right?"_

"_Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me...?" He said hopping Yukiko would help him, but Chie stop her and said. "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." We all then left, leaving the kid in pain. On the way out of school, I was telling the girls were my last school was and when we got to the front gate. A kid with a different school uniform came up to us. He had white skin, black hair and black eyes, but they looked soulless. "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" He said to Yukiko. "What…? Wh-Who are you?" She said and other students started to watch. We then turned our attention to some of the kid's talking. "What's up with him? What school he from?"_

"_Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she alone to make his move."_

"_I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."_

"_No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"_

"_Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" The guy said to Yukiko, but that made her uncomfortable. "I-I'm not going…"_

"_...FINE!" He yelled at her and ran away mad. "Wh-What did he want from me…?" Yukiko said to us and Chie said to her. "What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you on a date."_

"_Huh? Really…?"_

"_You really had no clue? Sheesh… But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."_

"_Yeah, he did give off a bad viped." I said to the girls and the kid that cracked Chie DVD came over to us with his bike and said to Yukikio. "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."_

"_I don't recall doing that."_

"_Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"_

"_...I'd rather not."_

"_That'll teach me to get my hopes up… Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." He then bike away and Chie yelled at him. "We're just curious, is all!"_

"_U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Yukiko said to me and I said to her. "It's fine, but I think we need to leave now."_

"_Yeah, let's go. Everyone's staring." Chie said as she started to walk away. We then followed her and then I started talking about my family. "My parents are working overseas now, so I'm living with my uncle."_

"_Ah… so you came here because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious."_

"_Like have a criminal record and get expelled from my old school. No, my parents thought it would be better if I lived with my uncle instead of going with them." I then looked around and Chie said. "There really is nothing here, huh?"_

"_That ok, after living in a lot of places, I just happy with the quit towns."_

"_Yeah that's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we show to people from outside. Thought, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn!"_

"_Amagi? Dose Yukiko have any ties to it."_

"_Yukiko's family runs it. It's the price of Inaba!"_

_Huh? It's… just an old inn." Yukiko said making seem like Chie exaggerating it. "No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday."_

"_That cool if she wants to of course." I said and Yukiko said to me. "I do want to do it." I then got the feeling that she was just saying that, but didn't mean that. I was going to ask here, but Chie said. "Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."_

"_...I don't think that entirely true." Yukiko said to Chie, but she just shook it off. "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"_

"_She is cute, but why would you ask that?"_

"_Just asking."_

"_Come on… Don't start this again..." Yukiko said turn her head away from us. Chie then said. "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?"_

"_No, it's not weird. I can see that, unlike you she has a hard time talking to boys."_

"_Yeah his right, so stop it." Yukiko said with a red face. She then looked at me. "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, n0no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie!"_

"_Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie said laughing, then after she stopped, she looked a head and said. "Hey, what's that?" We both looked ahead and saw police cars, a fire truck and two ambulance. When we got closer we heard some women talking. "So that high schooler left school early and as she came down this street…" She wiped the last part in another woman's ear and that other women said. "Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"_

"_I wanted to see it too."_

"_Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."_

"_Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…" That surprised us and Chie was the first to speak. "Wait… What did she just say? A dead body!?"_

"_Yeah, this must be the incident the school told us about." I said to the girls and then I saw my uncle. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He said to us and I said to him._

"_The school let us out early and we were just passing by. What happen here?"_

"_Well… You could say that. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"_

"_...You know this guy?" Chie said and I point at Dojima. "Yes this is my uncle."_

"_I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with him. But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Dojima said as he started to walk to the ambulance, when another detective run past them and throw up in the grass. Dojima stomped his foot and yelled. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?"_

"_I-I'm sorry… Nngh." Adachi said still a little sick. Dojima sigh and said. "Go wash your face and go back to gather some information."_

"_Yes sir." Adachi said clean his face. I then looked at his uncle and said. "Where are you going?"_

"_It's police business, so you don't need to know." Dojima said stepping into the ambulance. He closed the door and the ambulance left for the hospital and Adachi went back to the crime scene. "Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"_

"_Good idea…"_

"_Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said as she and Yukiko went home. "Ok see you tomorrow." I then went back to my uncles place. Later that day, I was with Nanako watching tv and she said. "I wonder if Dad isn't coming home again tonight…"_

"_I'm sure he wants to, but he's busy with the crime from earlier." Nanako did respond to me, so we watched the tv again. "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." I then relied they were talking about the crime scene I saw earlier. "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamona, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"_

"_Ah! The Inabe Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Nanako said over the tv, but then went quiet. "Are you worried about him?" I said to Nanako. "...Uh-uh. It's his job, so things like this happen."_

"_That doesn't mean you aren't worried about him, right?" Nanako didn't respond to my question, so back to the tv we go. "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also incertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow. There was also a witness at the scene and the police hope she can shine some light on what happened." They kept talking about the crime scene and Nanako said. "They found her on the roof? That's scary…"_

"_Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure your dad will find the bad guy and put him behind bars." She was going to say something, but the tv play the Junes commercial again. "Oh, it's Junes!" It was the same as last time and Nanako sing the last part. "Every day's great at your Junes!"_

"_You really like that song, don't you Nanako?"_

"_Yep. It's popular at school too." Nanako then sang that song over and over again. I then noticed that she forgot about that scary story. She must really love that song. I then heard some thunder and say it was raining again, just like last night._

_Kasai P.O.V._

_I finally woke up, but I still felt terrible. I then learned that I was in a hospital room. I looked around and saw a tv and a mirror. In the mirror I saw that my clothes were replaced with hospital clothes, my Pokeballs, my Z-Ring, and my backpack were all gone, and I was in hospital clothes. I then got off of the bed I was on and checked out the door. It was unlocked, so I left the room and was trying to find, my Pokemon, my backpack and normal clothes. As I turned the corner, I heard a female voice talking to male voice. "So were her thing are again and why did we take them?" The male voice said and the female voice said. "Didn't I just tell you about it?"_

"_Yeah, but I wasn't listing."_

"_Rookies. Ok, this is the last time I will tell you about it. We are looking for any ID she has on her and she has things we have never seen before. We're just make sure that the thing she has aren't dangerites."_

"_Oh, right, but who has her things now again?"_

"_Dojima, he has them in-"_

"_Hey want are you doing out of bed!?" I turned around and saw a doctor looked right me. I didn't answer him, I just run down the hallway those other guys were and the doctor followed me. They turn to face me, the lady look all an experian detective with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes and the man looks like a new detective with white skin, brown eyes and hair. He then said to me. "Stop right there, Ms. Damsels in Distress!" I was mad before, but now I'm really mad. I jumped from wall to wall and after I got behind then, I gave them and roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Causing them to hit the doctor and then all of them fell to the ground. "Who are you calling "Damsels in Distress" again?" I said running away from them. I then started opening doors trying to find this Dojima person. The first door had a breakroom in it. The second door had my Espeon holding a detective and my things in the air with her psychic powers. The third door just had cleaning supplies. The four room, wait a minute. I just passed them. I then went back to the second room and saw Luke give me a look with his glowing eyes. "Sorry." I said stepping into the room. Luke then hand me my things and Dojima then said. "Who are you and what is that thing?"_

"_First he is not a thing. Do you not have Pokemon here?"_

"_I've never heard about Pokemon before now. Now let me go?"_

"_Ok just give me a second to change back into my clothes." I then looked at Luke. "Don't let him down until I'm done." He nodded and I then found a spot to change. After I was done, I stepped out again and Luke put Dojima down. "Sorry about look, his very protective of my Pokemon when I'm not around." I said to Dojima and he said to me. "Ok so who you are?"_

"_I'm Kasai Mangetsu."_

"_Ok Kasai can we talk?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_I'm from the Pokemon region Alola."_

"_I've never heard of it."_

"_So you don't know about Pokemon or any of the region?"_

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_Because I think I'm not in my home world anymore."_

"_So your from another world? I don't believe you."_

"_I don't blame you, but ask yourself this. How do I have as you said things you've never seen before and I have technology that you don't have."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like my backpack." I then opened my backpack and started to pull things out. "I don't think you can pull out a table, a chair and a Cosmog. Wait COSMOG!?" I yelled holding Cosmog. Cosmog was asleep in my backpack and didn't wake up after I yelled. "What is that?"_

"_This is Cosmog and he was my way home, but not anymore."_

"_So you're stuck here?"_

"_Looks like it." Dojima though for a moment and said. "Will then how about you and your Pokemon right?" I nodded. "Come live with me and my family."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, but under some conditions."_

"_Name then?"_

"_First I need you to tell me what you know about the Mayumi Yamona?" He then showed me a picture of the girl I saw get killed. "When I saw her, she was being chased by someone that looked like her and then that person killed her."_

"_Did you get a good look at the attacker face?"_

"_No, it was covered so I couldn't see his or her face."_

"_Ok thank you for telling me about what happened." He then put the picture away and why didn't I tell him the whole truth was because I don't know what I saw or what that place was. "Now for the second condition, you can not tell people about where you come from or about the Pokemon."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't think people will believe you about where you come from and I even if they do then they might take away your Pokemon and do god knows what."_

"_They I wouldn't like that. So I will not tell people about where I come from and I won't tell people I don't trust about Pokémon."_

"_Good, now let's go back to your room." I nodded and remember what I just I did. "Oh right I forgot."_

"_Forgot what?" Dojima said and I turned to face him. "After I got out of the room and when some people tried to catch me. I jumped behind them and kick them in the back of the head." He pinched his nose and said. "I smoothie thing over with the people you attacked, but answer this. Why would you attack them?"_

"_Two things make me really mad and those things are, when someone takes my Pokemon like you did and when someone calls me a Damsels in Distress. And if someone does both, then I don't think I just do."_

"_Ok, now let's go back." On the way back to the room I saw the people I kicked and they saw me. "Dojima what going on?" The female detective said to Dojima and he said. "It's all right, Taiyo. She was just scared."_

"_Scared of what?"_

"_She lost her memory, so when she woke up here, she was freaking out."_

"_Great she lost her memory now she can't help us."_

"_That's not true. She remembers her name and what happen, but doesn't remember were she come from or where her parents are. So I will have her life with me and my family, until I find them."_

"_Are you sure Dojima, you have you sister son coming to live with you already."_

"_Yeah, he's here already and it will be fine, but I would like to keep her here until tomorrow?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to get another room ready for her."_

"_Fine, now let's go back to the room." She said and I nodded then back into the room. After I got back into the bed and everyone left, but Dojima and he said to me. "Get some rest, tomorrow I bring you to my house and then you'll me my family."_

"_Ok then see you tomorrow." Dojima then left and I tried to get some sleep. But I couldn't. I decided to look outside and saw it was rain, but I did see the city. It may be small, but it looks nice. I then let one of my Pokemon out and talk to them. After I was finished talking to them, I looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight. I then returned Luke to his Pokeball and then the TV turned on. I went over to it and saw a girl on it. I don't know why but I decided to tighten the screen and when I did the screen pulled me in. I then removed my hand from tv and the screen turned off. I then looked down at my sleeve and saw it was white with gold lines on it. So was my other sleeve, my pants were the same and finally I saw a tail near my left leg. I then went in front of the mirror and saw that all of my clothes were white with gold lines and I had a tall now and my hair was white to and was way shorter than it normally is. "What is going on?"_

**And done. Sorry for the wait, but it here. Now onto Persona 5, but don't worry I am making another PokeFalls chapter and it will be here so wait a little long please.**

**Good bye, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Transfer From Another World_

_Kasai P.O.V._

_Last night was weird, but I didn't let it bother me. Nor did I tell Dojima about it. After Dojima was given permission to my legal guardian. He took me to his home from the hospital. During the car ride I asked Dojima. "So who else lives in your house?"_

"_Just two others people. My nephew, who is around your age and my daughter, who is 10 year old." _

"_I can't wait to meet them."_

"_It won't be much longer. This is my home." He pulled up to his place and it was small, but it was nice. I then said to Dojima. "It's cool to see where I'm going to be staying, but why are we here?"_

"_I need to change clothes, before we go to school you will be attending." Dojima said as he entered the house. I followed him and no one was inside. Then I let Cosmog out and then I looked around, as Doijma got his new clothes and when he got back, I said. "Where is your daughter and nephew?"_

"_They might be on their way to school. Now come on, I will take you to Yasogami High School."_

"_Yasogami High School?"_

"_It's the high school you will be attending while you are here."_

"_Cool, let's get going." I said heading back to the car. Dojima said to me before I got into the car. "Before we go you may need this. It's the money in this world."_

"_Thank you Dojima." I took the money and after a drive we made it to Yasogami High School. As we walked into the building, I thought to myself, if I will make some new friends in this school._

_Yu P.O.V._

_After I had breakfast with Nanako. I was going to school, when I saw the guy Chie kicked yesterday, driving right into a trash can. "S-Someone…" He said, hoping for someone to help him. I felt pity for him and helped him out of the trash can. After I helped him out, he said to me in joy. "Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm… Oh, yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Yu Narukami. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."_

"_Nice to meet you too." We both then started to walk to school and during that time Yosuke said to me. "Say, did you hear about that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"_

"_Yeah, I did."_

"_You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Yeah, but dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." We made it to school on time and I could have sworn I saw my uncle's car pull away from the school. After the finley bell started to ring, everyone got into their seats, before King Moron came into the room with a girl with pink hair, red eyes, and a red hoodie over her school uniform. Ming Moron then said to us. "All right, quite down. We have another transfer student. She has no member of her past, so don't talk to her. Go on and tell them your name."_

"_My name is Kasai Mangetsu. And ignore this fool, I would love to talk to you all." Kasai said as everyone just gasped. King Moron then said to Kasai. "That's it your name is going down in my rotten little shit list."_

"_I am guessing your name is on the top of that list."_

"_Shut up and what's that on your belt!?" King Moron said as we all looked at her belt and saw six red and white balls. Kasai then said to King Moron. "There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Then they are toys and toys are not allowed on school grounds." King Moron then tried to take one of the balls, but was stopped by Kasai 's right hand. Kasai pushed his hand away and said with a dark look in her eyes. "Don't try that again, or you will be sorry." We all felt like this was a girl you didn't want to mess with, but King Moron didn't feel it and he said to Kasai, as he went to grab the balls again. "Oh please, everyone knows girls are just Damsels in Distress, so you are not in any way dangerous." I then felt her rage unleashed, as she grabbed his hand and threw him in front of her and then she kicked him right through the door. She then said to King Moron, who was unconscious. "Two things. One just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I am automatically a Damsel in Distress. And two never try touching a girl, unless she let's you, you pervert."_

_Then a small man came up to Kasai and said to her. "Ms. Mangetsu, what happened here?"_

"_Mr Principle, sorry. I lost my temper thanks to this fool." She pointed to King Moron. The Principle sighed and said. "Let me guess you said something or did something and put you on his list?"_

"_Both actually, but how did you know that?"_

"_This happens mostly every other day, but today was the first time something has happened, so I am used to it and tired of it."_

"_If you're tired of his attitude, then why is he still here?"_

"_His mom gave us donations and helped us pay for some of the school trips." King Moron then woke up and said to the Principle. "Sir you must get rid of this monster." He pointed to Kasai. The Principle sighed and said to King Moron. "Mr. Morooka, Ms. Mangetsu is a new student and she is not a monster."_

"_But, sir!?"_

"_No buts. Now get on with class and if I hear that you are giving her more work over your other students, then we will have a talk." He then looked at Kasai and said. "Ms. Mangetsu, as punishment for this whole ordeal. I want you to fix this door and you have to join an after school club."_

"_I get the door, but why the after school club?"_

"_I don't think detention will keep you inside, so I want you to find a club by the end of the week and make sure you attend every meeting."_

"_I understand sir." She said as she bowed her head and the Principal said to the people watching the scene. "All right, everyone back to class and Mr. Morooka I believe you have a class to teach."_

"_Sir, alright everyone back to your seat." Everyone then went back to their seat. During launches Kasai disappeared. Many people are talking about how Kasai kicked King Moron out of the room or how cute she was. I then left the room and I ran into Kasai as she came down the stairs. We both ruped our heads and I said giving her a hand up. "Sorry about that."_

"_It's fine, uh…? What's your name?"_

"_It's Yu Narukami."_

"_Nice to meet you Yu."_

"_Same." I then noticed the stairs were going to the roof. "Were you on the roof?" I asked her and she said to me. "I was having lunch up there."_

"_Isn't lonely just eating lunch on the roof?"_

"_It's fine. Besides, I like to have my lunch in peace. And I don't think I will find any peace in the classroom. Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like I forgot my backpack on the roof." She said as she bowed and went back to the roof. I still don't get her, one second she is a deadly fight and the next she is a nice normal girl. Is it just me or does she feel a little weird?_

_Kasai P.O.V._

_After I grabbed my backpack from the roof and talked to Yu. He was a good guy, even if he had a weird look in his eyes. And is it just me or does he feel a little weird? I'm sure it's just me. In the hall I heard people talking about me. I wasn't paying attention, so I bumped into someone with a 3 year uniform. "Not again. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I said to the person. He was tall, had brown eyes and hair. He then said to me, as he helped me up. "It's fine. Are you ok?"_

"_I'm tougher than I look." I said as I took his hand. He then said to me. "I'm Dayton. A you must be the girl that kicked King Morron."_

"_Hey he was getting too close to my person." I said, putting my hands over my Pokeballs. I then felt like someone was giving me the stink eye. Dayton then said to me, I turned around and saw girl's from all years looking at me. I then said to Dayton. "I should be going."_

"_Ok, well see you around." He said as I left. When I got back to class I still felt the evil eyes looking at me, but they didn't come from what I think are names are Chie and Yukiko. So I went over to them and said to them. "Chie and Yukiko right?"_

"_Yeah what's up?" Chie said to me and I said to her. "Why is every girl giving me the evil eye?"_

"_You didn't actually run into a guy named Dayton."_

"_Tall person, had brown eyes and hair."_

"_That's Dayton. He is the school hottie guy, so a lot of girls here hate seeing him with any other kind of girls."_

"_Oh ok, thanks for telling me." The bell then rang and we all got back into our seats and the rest of the class was boring._

_Yu P.O.V._

_After class I looked around for Kasai, but Yosuke came up to me and said. "So, are you getting used to this place?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Woo, that was fast. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… oh, you know about the local delicacy?"_

"_No I don't"_

"_It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special. Huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."_

"_What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trail of the Dragon."" Chie said coming up to us. And I think they even after Chie kicked him really hard yesterday. "Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food…"_

"_How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie said to Yukiko as she said to us. "I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."_

"_Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke said and Yukiko said to him. "It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." She then left us and Chie said to Yosuke. "Oh well. We should get going too."_

"_Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people…?"_

"_Looks like it." I said to him as we went out of the school. We all then went to Junes Food court and Chie said to Yosuke. "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here."_

"_Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader tarin, I had to change my plans." Yosuke said and I started to eat my food. Chie then said to him. "Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."_

"_Dude, this isn't my place or anything."_

"_Then why is she calling it your place?" I said to Yosuke and he said to me. "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here. Here, this is to welcome you to town. Satonaka, yours is on me too."_

"_Yeah, I know. But if this is a welcome for Narukami, then why don't we have one for Mangetsu?" Chie said to Yosuke and he said to her. "I was going to do that tomorrow thank to pay day, besides she was gone after class, so who knows where she is." Yosuke then tried to drink his drink, but his cup was gone. "What? Where did it go?"_

"_You know a welcome doesn't need to be big. So thanks for the drink." We all looked behind Yosuke and saw Kasai. I then said to her. "Where did you come from?"_

"_If someone calls my name I appear behind them."_

"_Really?" She started to laugh a little and said. "Of course not, this isn't a tv show. I was just getting food to make dinner for the family I'm staying with, will I am here."_

"_You don't live with your parents?"_

"_My dad is a sailor, so I can live with him, but he wants me to make friends in a town."_

"_What about your mom?" Chie said and we all saw her smile drop. "She has been dead for 10 years now." We all looked at one another and Chie said to her. "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up."_

"_No it's fine, my mom had a great life and she loved me with all of her heart. Now about that welcome."_

"_Let me get a new drink, then we could." Yosuka said leaving us and Kasai said to us. "I'll be back, I just need to give this grocery to some friends of mine." She then left and I was surprised she made a friend she trushed with her grocery so soon. To be honest, I was a little jealous about her social skills. A few minutes later I saw a big bird and a rabbit riding it go into town. I was going to say something, but Kasai said as she took a seat. "I'm back, where I will pay for everything, guy." As Chie laughed a little, I said to her. "You mean Yosuka?"_

"_Yeah, but I like my but I like my better." She said and Chie nodded yes. Youska then reappeared and after we had a toast. We all talked and it was fun then Chie said about Junes and the local shopping district. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… Oh, uh…"_

"_...You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke said and Kasai said to him. "It is not Junes full, but with it here, it is hurting the other place with more things than most of these stores."_

"_Not you to Mangetsu."_

"_Sorry, but please call me Kasai." Kasai said and Yosuke then turned his head and something captured his attention. We all followed his eyes and we all saw a girl with silver hair. Yosuke then said to us. "Hey… It's Saki-senpai! Sorry. Be right back."_

"_Who's that?" I said to Yosuke, but he just left. Chie then siad to us. "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. ...I think she is working here part-time though."_

"_Then why is she here?" Kasai said to Chie and she said to him. "I don't know. She keeps the reason to herself. Maybe Yosuke knows. " We all then listen to their convocation. Yosuke said to Saki. "Hey, how's it going? You look beat."_

"_Hey! I'm finally on break… What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?"_

"_Madam, you wound me! Kidding aside… You look down. Did something happen?"_

"_...It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."_

"_Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I…"_

"_*chuckle* I'm okay. Thanks, though. *sigh* Why'd I leave school early yesterday…? Hey… are those the transfer kids?" She said as she got up and walked over to us. Are you two transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already?"_

"_I heard about you right now." I said to her and Kasai said to her. "Same with me." Saki then said, looking at Kasai. "Hey have we met before?"_

"_No, I remember everyone I meet, even if I can remember names and this is my first time meeting you." Kasai then said and Chie said to Saki. "Maybe you heard about how she kicked King Morron."_

"_I did hear that, but that's not it. Oh well it must be nice to have two people from the big city to talk to, huh?"_

"_Actually I am from an island." Kasai said and Youske said to her. "What a tropical island?"_

"_Somewhere like that."_

"_Cool anyway, I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." Saki said looking at me and I saw Yosuke say with a nerviste look on his face. "Uh-Not necessarily…"_

"_He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope two get along well. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get noisy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki said to me and I said to her. "Yeah he is a little annoying." She laughed a little and Yosuke said a little angry. "All right, break it up… You kinda get on my nerves…"_

"_Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… laters." Saki said as she started to leave, but Youska tried to stop her and said. "Oh, uh, Senpai…!" But she didn't hear him and left. "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…"_

"_Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it… So that's how it is… The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said and Yosuke said to her. "Wha-!? Dude, it's not like reaaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. Have you ever heard of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen… And they say that person's your soulmate."_

"_What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful… How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"_

"_She is telling the truth. I saw the Midnight Channel last night." Kasai said and we all looked at her, then I said to her. "Did you see someone on the TV?"_

"_I did, but something else distracted me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Let's just say I had a hair problem." Kasai said and Chie said. "There you go. It's raining tonight. Let's try it out-then you'll see."_

"_Try it out…? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself. Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid. All that aside… you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh., what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee…" Yosuke said not believing Chie. Chie then said. "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one…? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight." Then some guys came up to Yosuke and said. "Uh Yosuke we need some help."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We knocked over the box with the firewood inside of it."_

"_Oh man, those boxes are stupidly heavey."_

"_I can help." Kasai said to Yosuke and the other. "Are you sure they are very heavy."_

"_Oh please, it will be fine." She then walked over to where the boxes were and started to pick them all up and walk away like she did care a lot of heavy boxes. I then saw Yosuke and the other we're surprised and I saw Chie was cracking a smile. While Kasai was gone I finished my food and then when she came back, I asked her. "Weren't those boxes heavy?"_

"_It wasn't that heavy. Oh look at the time I have to go cook for the family. Bye everyone." She then took her food and started to walk away. I then noticed the time and I decided to leave too. "Well, see you tomorrow." I said heading home. On the way I ran into Kasai. I then said to her. "Hey, Kasai."_

"_Hey, Yu what are you doing here?"_

"_I live down this street with my uncle. And you?"_

"_I live down this street too. You want to walk with me to my place?"_

"_Sure." We then walked down the street and then as we got to my house and Kasai said to me. "Well this is where I am staying while I am in town."_

"_This is where I am staying too." She then looked at me and said. "Your Dojima nephew?"_

"_You know Dojima?"_

"_Let's talk inside, I don't like to tell my story over and over again." She and I then walked into the house and when Nanako saw Kasai, she ran behind her dad. Dojima then said to me. "Looks like you have met Kasai."_

"_Yeah, she is in my class. What is she doing here?"_

"_Why don't she tell you two. Kasai if you would."_

"_Gladly. First let's go outside, I think it would be easier for you to believe me if you saw them." She said as we all went outside and after we were outside, she said out loud. "I'm home, so you can come out now." Then a real big bird with a red outline and with white feathers on his head. Nanako then grabbed onto me. I then said to Kasai. "Kasai, what is that?"_

"_This is Ben, he is a Braviary and don't worry he is a kind guy. Ben why don't you come down and say hello."_

"_Brav." Ben said as he flew down and went over to me. I then put my hand up and he let me pet his head. "Is it safe?" Nanako said to me and I said to her. "It's safe." She then started to pet him. I then stopped petting Ben and said to Kasai. "What is he and where did he come from?"_

"_Ben is a Pokemon called a Braviary and he came from my world."_

"_Your world?"_

"_Yeah, I'm from another world and Dojima is letting me stay here until I can go home."_

"_You don't know when you can go home? And everything you said was a lie?"_

"_No I told you all the truth, you guys just assumed I was from this world. And to answer my first question, I do know how to go home, it's just not possible right now."_

"_Why?" We then heard something laughing. Then a cloud of star appeared in her arms. She then said to us. "This is my ride. She is a Cosmog and I have to wait until she grows up. Now who's hungry? I got groceries at June's, so I could make food for you all."_

"_Sounds good, but I have to go to work." Dojima said as he entered the house and Kasai said. "Would you like me to save you some food?"_

"_Sure. I'm off." Dojima said leave us. I then said to Kasai looking at Ben. "Wait, I saw him at June's. Does that mean you gave him the groceries?"_

"_No, I gave them to another one of my Pokemon. She was riding him to this place and she should be inside with the groceries." Kasai said as we walked inside. Inside Kasai said. "Joy you can come out now." Then a big bunny with brown and light yellow fur and a ribbon on its left ear came out of hiding and it was holding the groceries. Kasai then took the groceries and said to us. "This is Joy, she is a Lopunny. She is my helper. Now let's make some food, Joy." They then watched their hands and started to cook. After a while they made Chicken and Rice. Kasai then dished the food out for four plates and six bowls. I then asked her. "Kasai why do you need six bowls?"_

"_I need to feed my Pokemon. Here Joy takes everyone outside. I will be there soon." Kasai then gave her the ball around her wrist. I then said. "What are those things?"_

"_These are Pokeballs and they hold my Pokemon inside of them. That's why I didn't like it when King Moron tried to grab them." Now excited me, I need to give them their food, then we can eat." After she came back we all started to all eat at the table and Nanako said to Kasai. "This is really good."_

"_That's good to hear and if you want I can teach you the recipey."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, now let's see what's on the tv." Kasai said as she turned on the tv. As we all were eating dinner. I did feel bad that Dojima was here and enjoying the food and Kasai company like me and Nanako. I then heard the tv say. "Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." They tv changed to show a girl with Kasai and my school uniform. "What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_

"_U-Umm…" Her voice and face were digitised, so we couldn't idea her, but she looked fermaler. "Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_

"_Huh...? She was killed?"_

"_Oh, err… So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"_

"_No, not really…"_

"_We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_

"_Huh? That's…" The reporter's enthusiasm seems to be perplexing the girl. "Man. I feel bad for Saki." Kasai said and I said to her. "You really think that Saki?"_

__"_Yeah, the face and voice were digitised, but that was her hair style and Saki herself was a little sleepy, so I put 3 and 7 togeter. Now who wants to help with the dish." Kasai said, after we helped her with the dish and Kasai put her Pokemon away, we all went to bed. At midnight I decided to check out this rumor of the Midnight Channel. At first it was just a black screen and I laughed a little, but then the screen started to show a girl and she was in trouble. Next was something like a blob, but I couldn't I.D. I then heard a voice say. "Thou art I, thur aren't I, thou are the one who open the door." I then started to get a really bad headache. After it was over I don't know why, but I felt like I should touch the tv. As I touched the screen, it started to have a ripple effect. I then pushed my whole hand inside of it and it started to shuck me in. I was able to pull out, but I hit my head on the coffee table. "OW!" I screamed in a lot of pain. I then heard a knock at my door and then I heard Nanako say. "Are you okay…?"_

"_Yeah, that was a loud scream." Kasai said and I then said to them. "I'm okay. Sorry for waking you two up?"_

"_Okay. Well, good night." Nanako said and then I heard Kasai say. "Good night." I then went to bed, but I could stop thinking about that girl and that blob. What is going on in this town._

_**And done. Sorry for the really long post, but I was working on a new fun story called PokePhantom a Pokemon and Danny Phantom story, so if you want go check it out.**_

_**Goodbye and see you next time.**_


End file.
